When Prince Charming Comes Along
by exotic oaSis
Summary: d/hr*Complete*Under the new idea of Dumbledore, houses Gryffindor and Slytherin must get along and put together the play of Cinderella.Will Hermione find her true prince charming, or will the stoke of midnight be just the end of a dream?! plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue! they all belong to JK Rowling, but i do own the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Once again, welcome to the new first years. Howarts is a wonderful school. Now that you are sorted into your new houses, the people in your houses will be your family and home now. Just to let you know, our Head Boy and Girl this year, is Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger. I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone. Just before we start the Welcoming Feast, something new will happen here at Hogwarts this year, and I am proud to tell everyone what this is. For the very first time here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2 groups of 2 houses will work together to perform a theartical piece by Christmas break. This show will be shown to all your parents and little children that will be coming here to Hogwarts when they get older. You may chose what story you will perform, but it must be a children's story or Christmas story. You will be under the direction of the two house Professors, after the feast, the sorting hat will chose the houses that will work together. Now, let the feast begin!" With a wave of his wand, Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and all sorts of food filled the four long tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.   
  
Conversations rang from every corner of the Great Hall, as everyone talked about what house they would be working with.  
  
"We better not be working with Slytherin," Ron said, stuffing his mouth with pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes. Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, whoever we work with, I'd rather not be a part of this silly matter. I mean, it's great that Professor Dumbledore is doing something for the community, but what about our studies? I personally would rather study, seeing as this is our final year at Hogwarts. Ron, you should be doing the same. You too Harry," she told them. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at their best friend.  
  
"Hermione, you're right, this is our last year, but we can't just spend it drowning ourselves with books, we gotta have fun as well! Besides Ron and I have to concentrate hard on quidditch, if we win again this year, it'll be seven straight glorious years! And Oliver Wood said he'd come and watch us win in the finals!" Harry commented. The 3 continued to chat, until the dishes disappeared from the tables, and the Headmaster once again took the stand.  
  
"Silence please," he called and waited as the room quieted down.  
  
"Now, this is what will be going on. Out of 5 school days, two of them will be dedicated on working on your play with your team. Once the teams are chosen, the two head Professors will decide on a play and the students will audition for the main parts. Everyone else who isn't in the play itself, will be part of the backbone; the crew. They will design the set, the costumes, they will do lighting and props. But, there will only be little magic used. The crew will build the set by hand, and design the costumes by hand. The only magic I will tolerate will be for lighting and props. Everything else will be done without magic," Dumbledore explained. Chorus' of groans echoed throught the room as Dumbledore held up his hand, "But, the team who has worked the hardest, in terms of indivdual and as a team, will receive points that will go directly to each house. So the harder you work with each other, and the faster you get along, the more points you score, and the more chance you get in winning the house cup!"  
  
Cheers now replaced the groans.  
  
"Now, the sorting hat will decide the two teams," Dumbledore picked up the old hat and sat it on the stool.  
  
"Ravenclaw! With Hufflepuff!" The hat annonced.  
  
"That means..." Ron gasped.  
  
"Gryffindor! With Slytherin!" The hat hollered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A GryffindorSlytherin play

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shouts of protests came from both sides of the room as the students from Slytherin and Gryffindor complained about the decision. Professor Dumbledore held his hand up for silence, but was ignored by the anger students.  
  
"SILENCE!!" He screamed. Instantly the room went quiet, "The decision is final. The head directors will meet tonight, and tomorrow we will start with the first group practice tomorrow, starting at regular school time. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff team will meet upstairs in the library, with their two directors, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor team will meet here in the Great Hall will Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, that is all. Have yourselves a good night."  
  
With that, the old headmaster stood up and headed to his office, for peace and quiet, leaving the staff to tend to the protests students of Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" Ron was fuming mad as he, Hermione and Harry headed to their house. The three complained to each other and the rest of their housemates, yet a sense of curiousity could be felt inside the common room. By midnight, the remaining students were in their beds, ready for the events the next day.  
  
  
  
(In a classroom on the second floor, just before midnight)  
  
"Minerva, it's been nearly 3 hours! Can't we just PICK a play to do?" Professor Snape questioned.  
  
"Severus, do you want to win points or not? I do believe that this is a GROUP project, and by the looks of it so far, I'm the only one that's thinking of plays!" Professor McGonagall said calmly. Snape sighed then answered, "What about ' The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'?"  
  
"No, too scary for the little ones."  
  
"Rumplestilskin?"  
  
"Not enough parts in the play."  
  
"The Ugly Ducking."  
  
"Severus! Be serious!"  
  
"I am! Okay fine, how about The Little Mermaid?"  
  
McGonagall just gave him a look under her thick glasses.  
  
"Okay then, The Seven Drawfs?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"And why not?" Snape threw his hands in the air, obviously ticked off with McGonagall's attitude.  
  
"The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw team is doing the Seven Drawfs."  
  
Snape snorted, and muttered something under his breath. Just then, McGonagall's head snapped up, a broad smile creeping on her lips.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?" Snaped looked at her curiously.  
  
"Cinderella."  
  
"Cinder-what?" Snape was very confused.  
  
"The tale of Cinderella! You know, the girl that wasn't able to go to a ball because of her evil step-mother," McGonagall explained. Snape sighed again, "Okay whatever, are we done?"  
  
"Severus! If you don't like the idea, then we'll think of another one," she threatened. Snape's eyes went wide.  
  
"No no! Don't worry, I LOVE the idea! Let's do Cinderella!" He pleaded.  
  
"Very good. I'll conjur up a simple script and we'll start the auditions tomorrow, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Snape dragged his tired body to his room, glad that Minerva's mind was made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Auditions and Parts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw exited the Great Hall, leaving Slytherin and Gryffindor alone, shooting dirty looks at one another.  
  
"Ok students!" Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, and scripts appeared in the hands of each student, "Professor Snape and I have agreed to do the play Cinderella. There are a few main parts, including the prince, the king, queen, the step-mother, the 2 step-sisters, the fairy Godmother, the father and of course Cinderella. There are many secondary parts, and a load of extras. This is a wonderful story to do. Now with a partner or two, read out the lines of the characters, that you wish to play and we will begin auditions in about 15 minutes."  
  
Every found partners, within their own houses and the Great Hall rang with the voices of the students. The auditions went by fairly quick, and many people got called back for second auditions and even third auditions.   
  
"I bet I'll get the prince," Draco Malfoy said very smuggly.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione of course didn't bother practicing, thinking that when she went to audition that she'll just be chosen for crew, and be able to spend more time with her studies.  
  
Lunchtime arrived, and the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw team entered ready to eat. After lunch though, everyone returned to their rooms. After a few more auditions, Professor McGonagall and Snape emmerged from the small audition room, ready to reveal the list.  
  
"Quiet please!" McGonagall called. The room went silence, and those who were particularly interested, couldn't wait to hear the list.  
  
"Very well, first, the prince will be played by Draco Malfoy."  
  
Cheers from the Slytherin crowd, as Malfoy shoot a smug grin to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Cinderella's father will be played by Harry Potter."  
  
Harry smiled, not really wanting a big part.  
  
"The King and father of the prince will be played by Ron Weasley."  
  
"Ha! Hey Malferret didn't think you'd be calling me 'daddy' huh?" Ron howled with laughter, along with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Shut up Weasel!" Malfoy couldn't think of anything witty to say then.  
  
"The Queen and mother of the prince will be played by Lavender Brown."  
  
Ron turned slightly pink in the ears as Lavender moved closer to Ron.  
  
"The step-mother will be played by Millicent. The step-sisters will be played by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zinny. The fairy Godmother will be played by Parvati Patil. The King's advisor will be played by Neville Longbottom. And the part of Cinderella will be played by..." Professor McGonagall paused and looked at the eager crowd. Everyone inched closer, wanting to hear who. Even Draco Malfoy looked eager to hear who his eventual fairy tale "wife" would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Okay well that's all I got for now...but don't forget to review and tell me wut y'all think, k?! alrite! chao!  
-Baby T 


	4. Cinderella, now a Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Ms. Hermione Granger!" Jaws dropped everywhere. When the news finally kicked in, Gryffindor began to cheer and pat Hermione on the back.  
  
"Way to go Hermione!" Parvati called.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah! Good job Hermione!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Are you serious Professor McGonagall? That THING is going to the Cinderella?!" Malfoy yelled atop the cheers.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you have a problem with that you can most certainly switch parts with Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. Malfoy shook his head slightly.  
  
"I guess I could see why you chose her, seeing as she's fit for just doing chores and certainly, her sense of style is exactly how Cinderella dressed as a maid!" Malfoy sneered. Howls of laughter came from the Slytherin side. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Malfoy. She brought her hand up, and before anyone could stop her, she slapped him. Hard. Everyone drew in a sharp breath, not believing what they just witnessed. A small, pink imprint of Hermione's hand contrasted greatly with Malfoy's pale white face.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" Snape bellowed. Even McGonagall was too shocked to speak.  
  
"You have lost your part as Cinderella!" Snape continued to yell.  
  
"Severus," McGonagall tried to calm him down, "SEVERUS!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape turned to face McGonagall and screamed.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" Tempers flared as the two Professors went one throwing insults at the other.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!" A new voice entered the yelling. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"What is going on?!" He questioned. Snape and McGonagall both tried to explain the situation simultaneuosly.  
  
"STOP!" Dumbledore bellowed, "Minerva, you first."  
  
McGonagall started with her side of the story, and finished with, "We can't afford to lose Hermione as Cinderella. She's the only one who was that certain flare."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned to Snape, "Severus, your turn."  
  
After listening to both sides, Dumbledore came up with a solution.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, first, if you want to win points for your house, you and Miss Granger will have to learn to get along. Miss Granger, the same goes for you. Second, Miss Granger, you will remain Cinderella. Third, Severus and Minerva, you as the adults must set an example for your students, for you too will have a chance to earn your teams points of lose them, so I leave now with you to decide which one you prefer."  
  
The headmaster, swished his cloak and was off in the other direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. A new look on things

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue! they belong to JK Rowling...but i do own the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for awhile, then Professor McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"Very well, you heard the headmaster speak. If we want to win points for each of the houses, we MUST learn to get along with one another. Next, here are your new scripts, with the correct parts for each of you. All those who are in the crew, you will still get the script so you can visualize the set and costumes for this play. You will all meet the day after next, with Professor Snape, and discuss the possible set pieces, and props, while I will work with the main actors. For the secondary actors, that's you Harry, and Neville, you will work with Professor Snape, until I need you," She instructed, "I need all you, for homework to read over your lines and try and get into character for the next meeting, which will be on Thursday of this week. We will try and do a reading that day for expression."  
  
Everyone nodded and listened to her instructions. Together they read aloud the lines, with Professor McGonagall and Snape dictating how each line should be read. For the rest of the three hours, they continued to read and take notes on types of costumes and set designs.  
  
"Good. Now the day is over, so please work on your lines. And for the crew memebers, please draw out any designs that you wish to go over with Professor Snape, and also any costume designs if you wish to do costumes," Professor McGongall dismissed the two houses.  
  
"Argh! I'm glad THAT'S over," Ron said, as he, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Harry said, "Don't you think Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had her nose in her script, quietly reading her lines to herself. Ron and Harry eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I thought that you didn't want to do this Hermione?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione looked up from her script, not hearing what Ron had just asked.  
  
"We thought you didn't want to be a part of this?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Well..." Hermione blushed and sat across her two friends. Once again she began to read her part. As the hours passed, the common room emptied, until Hermione was the only one sitting alone, still flipping through the many pages of Cinderella.  
  
' Hmmm,' she thought to herself, ' This is going to be a little weird falling in love with Malfoy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. More than a look, or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, just before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she wrote her mother and father a short letter about the news of her getting the part of Cinderella. After sending the letter with Harry's owl, Hermione got ready for the day. Underneath her black Hogwarts robe, she wore a black dress pants and a crisp white three quarter length top. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun, then grabbed her books and wand, and headed out to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! Me n' Harry were waiting for you!" Ron greeted his friends.  
  
"Sorry you guys, I was writing a letter to my parents. I wanted to tell them the news," Hermione responded.  
  
"Since when did you become excited about the play Hermione? I thought it was a waste of time?" Harry and Ron both waited for the reply.   
  
"Well," Hermione turned slightly pink, "I thought maybe this could be fun." She looked down, somewhat embarassed, not saying another word, until breakfast was over. Together the famous trio headed to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Slytherin. Malfoy walked in "fashionably late", stolling in like he was the only one worth something in the class.  
  
"Your Prince arrives," Malfoy sneered as he's smug face turned to the Gryffindor crowd.They all shoot dirty glances at the other, until Hagrid started the class.  
  
The day went rather quickly, until after lunch, when the Gryffindors had a double potions with the Slytherins in the dungeons. The seconds seemed like hours, the minutes like days, and the hours felt like weeks. Somehow it seemed as if the clock that hung in the back wall of Snape's class was bewitched into going slower than normal.  
  
Finally, their two and a half hours with the Slytherins ended, Hermione ran so fast out of the classroom, if seemed as if she was flying.  
  
"What is it the stoke of midnight already?" Malfoy called out loudly, the howls of his group falling behind him.   
  
Hermione reached her room and put her books neatly into her bookself and threw off her robe. She knew that Harry and Ron would be going to quidditch practice, so she wanted some peace and quiet, studying her lines. She grabbed her script and walked to a small, private room in the back of the library. She closed the doors, and shut the blinds, ready to start. She muttered a short spell that brought the script to life, dangling in the air, leaving her hands free to act. After a few minutes of quickly reading her lines, she decided to try saying them aloud, with any expression she thought would work.  
  
"A ball? Oh please step-mother, may I go to?" Hermione got into the mind of Cinderella. She continued to talk to herself, until dinner time arrived. She went down to the Great Hall, to see that neither Harry, Ron, or the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team was at the dinner table. She sat with Lavender and Parvati and talked to them about the play.  
  
"You're so lucky Hermione!" Parvati squeeled with delight.  
  
"Well, not really. You two have big parts as well!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't get to work opposite Draco," Parvati sighed, her large dark eyes had that dreamy look in them.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender agreed. Hermione loved talking to Parvati and Lavender about the play, but this was going to far. Just then, the Slytherin prince walked in, with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, faithfully walking behind him. It seemed that just about every girl that he passed, fell at his feet.  
  
"Argh," Hermione grunted.  
  
' I hate him,' she thought to herself, as she got up and left the Great Hall. On her way out, she looked back, and caught the eye of Malfoy looking at her. Their eyes stayed locked for only seconds, but it seemed longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
Okay guys, what do you think so far? Don't forget to review! I luv getting reviews! You can even e-mail me: babyt_3@hotmail.com if you want to suggest anything! I always reply back if I use your ideas. So don't forget to review!  
-Baby T 


	7. Two Different Roles, Yet Similar in Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! i luv yoo all! i can't remember who said this, but whoever said that the teachers were kinda OOC, and that they aren't like they're portrayed in the actual book, and they don't fight in front of the students...you are absolutely right, but i needed to do that so that snape could take the part away from hermione and have dumbledore to come in. although i really apperciate your review and all the reviews i get! keep them coming! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was the first to break the connection as she left the Hall in a huff. In her room, she took a towel and her script and headed to the Prefect bathroom. After muttering the password, (Midnight Dazzle), she filled the pool sized tub with warm water and large scented bubbles. She took in a deep breath of the vanilla scented room, she stripped down and slipped into the tub. With her script floating around, she not only studied her character, but (of course) took it one step further, she began to memorize some lines.  
  
It was 8:15pm when Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. There she saw Harry and Ron talking (about quidditch most likely), so she headed in their direction and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"So? Have you guys already got your characters together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not yet," Ron said quickly.  
  
"Ron! Professor McGonagall said that we have to start learing our characters!" Hermione was surprised at Ron.  
  
"Hermione, do you honestly think that she'll notice the difference? All I have to do is read out loud with some expression, and BAM! I got it!" Ron said, banging his fist on the table to make it more dramatic. Hermione gave a hopeless sigh and said goodnight to her friends, going to her bedroom.  
  
In the morning, since the students didn't have to wear the black robes, Hermione decided to wear blue jeans, along with a dark blue halter top. With a quick wave of her wand, her hair became straight, with a silky shine. She put on white sneakers, then went out to meet Harry and Ron in the common room. The two boys arrived a few moments later, not surprised with the change in Hermione. Lately since that summer, she's taked her looks more seriously, but still not as seriously as her studies. Not many students were in the Great Hall for breakfast, and to Hermione's relief, Malfoy was one of them. She really didn't feel like hearing anymore if his "I'm a prince" remarks. After breakfast, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff left, and Professor McGonagall started off the day asking to meet with the main characters.  
  
"I want to see Draco, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Millicent, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Hermione please. The rest, please go with Professor Snape to the back to the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall instucted. The nine students followed Professor McGonagall to a corner in the Great Hall and listened to her as she talked about her and Professor Snape's expectations from each student. After half and hour, Professor McGonagall drove everyone, except Draco and Hermione away.  
  
"Now," McGonagall started, "The theme of this play is love. Mr Malfoy, as the prince, you have this certain poise that you must carry throughout the play. A poise that shows power and certainy in your character, but when you meet Cinderella for the first time, your poise must change. You must show a change in your character. Cinderella has stolen your heart, and the audience must see this."  
  
A look of disgust grew on Malfoy's face, but McGonagall continued.  
  
"Ms Granger, you on the other hand, will show compassion for anything and everything that comes into your path. The birds around you, the flowers in the garden, even you evil step-mother and step-sisters. You must be that sensitive, caring character, that cares not for the money but for love. When you arrive at the ball, you must act like a small, naive girl, who has just stepped out into the world. This castle that you are entering, is the only thing, other that your own home that you've stepped foot in. Your eyes should be wide with amazement. Act as if you are examining all the artifacts around you with your eyes. When with the prince you have to let him lead you, he's superior and above you, yet he hides it with you. Let him," McGonagall explained. Hermione nodded, letting every word seep into her head. After the Professor was done, they read the ball scene over and over until McGonagall was slightly satisfied. Then Malfoy was allowed to leave, calling the step-mother and step-sisters to work out their characters with McGonagall.  
  
For that full day, McGonagall worked individually with the main characters, while Snape organised differents teams to work on the constuction of the set, the painting of the set, costumes, props, lighting and much more. Surprisingly that day had gone quite well, with minimun fighting between the two houses. After dinner, Hermione once again took her script to the small room in the library and began to build her character. While in the middle of her monologue, the door creaked open. Hermione spun around at the sound.  
  
"Do you want to read together?" The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. His cold silver eyes meet hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. The Mysterious Note

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character, so please don't sue! They all belong to JK Rowling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at the pale, pointed face of her enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
' How did he know I was here?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well? I don't have all night mudblood," he sneered. Hermione had heard that name escape from his mouth so many times, that it didn't bother her as much anymore. It became almost routine.  
  
"Why Malferret?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Malfoy's mouth formed a creepy grin,"From what I heard out there, sound like you need a lot of help, if you don't want to ruin the play. And it just so happens that I, Prince Charming was walking by."  
  
She grumbled a curse under her breath as she turned her back on him. She shut the image of him out of her mind and began her monologue once more. Malfoy remained quiet, and slowly closed the door behind him, finding a seat across her. When she finished, he spoke up.  
  
"It was good at the beginning, but you need to make it sound more believable towards the end."  
  
"And who are you to tell me that?!" Hermione glared.  
  
"Look, I was just helping you out!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"If I needed help, I would've asked!" Hermione screamed. She snatched her script from the air and stormed out of the room. She reached the Gryfindor tower, steam rising from her ears. Everyone in the common room heard her enter, and shushed immidiately as Hermione stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. She tossed her script onto her bed, and grabbed her large fluffy pillow. She brought the pillow to her lips and screamed as loud as she possibly could into the pillow. Even with the pillow muffling her screams, Harry and Ron (who were about to knock on her door) looked at each other, with wide eyes.  
  
"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry whispered into the door.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, open up, Harry and Ron here," Ron followed. The two waited patiently until the door opened revealing a red-faced Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked. They entered the room and sat quietly on the floor.   
  
"Malfoy," Hermione muttered. She told them what had just happened.  
  
"It's just that he's-" she paused trying to find the right thing to say, "A lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, arrogant prick that thinks that the world revolves around him!"  
  
Harry and Ron just listened as she rambled on and on about her problems with Malfoy.  
  
"I mean who does he think he is? He just strolled into the room, acting as if I didn't know what I was doing! He gave me advice, which I'm sure he could use himself!" After a few more hours of talking, Hermione said good night to her two best friends, and went to sleep.  
  
The following morning, a large black eagle owl swooped into Hermione room. The bird nipped at Hermione hair, waking her up. She untied the letter from the owl's leg, and opened it up.  
  
Hermione,  
Meet me in the Owlery today at lunch. Don't come with anyone.  
  
No one had signed it, and Hermione frowned as she read this. She didn't have the slightest clue about who could've sent this to her. She shrugged and placed the note on her dresser top, getting ready for school. At breakfast, Hermione didn't mention the strange note to her friends, leaving it to herself. The three headed to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
Lunch arrived, and Hermione headed to her room to drop off her books. She caught sight of the note, completely forgetting about it.   
  
' Should I go?' She asked herself. A minute after arguing with herself, she made her way to the Owlery. She opened the door and peeked inside. It was empy, other than the hundreds of school owls.  
  
"So, you showed up," A voice in the shadows said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Working Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, so please don't sue! But I own the story line.  
  
A/N: Hey there! Thank y'all soooo much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like the plot, and I'm sorry about the short chapters...don't worry though, I promise that I'll make this chapter long! And hopefully all the next chapters as well! Okay, don't forget to review when your down reading! I love getting reviews!!! Oh! And and about Zabini...so sorry! It was a typo that I didn't catch! Thanks elijahsbaby! Oh and by the way...elijah wouldn't be the same elijah as in frodo baggins is it?! Cuz I LOVE him so much!!! lol...well enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You," Hermione growled, coming face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. She shook her head, and got ready to leave. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Listen," he sneered, "My parents are going to be at this play, so this has got to be the best play there is. You are not going to screw this up for me."  
  
"I'M going to screw this up?!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"Granger, you and I are going to work together if it's the last thing I do. You got the role of Cinderella," he said, then muttered, "Althought I don't know how."  
  
"Argh!" Hermione heard what he said, and struggled to get out of Malfoy's grip, but his built body wouldn't let her move.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Let me go first!" She yelled louder. He let go, but thurst her up against the wall. She rubbed her wrist, which was now red and looked up at Malfoy.  
  
"I'm serious Granger."  
  
Hermione didn't say a word, but continued to glare at him. Her hazel brown eyes turned black with anger as she jumped up and tried to hit Malfoy. She wasn't fast enough, and this time Malfoy caught both her wrists and keep a firm grip.  
  
"Don't," he said harshly. His dagger eyes pierced through Hermione, as continued struggling.   
  
"Listen Granger. If you work with me now, this'll be the last."  
  
"Yeah right," she huffed. He tightened his grip, and watched her wince in pain. Her small, fragile frame sunk down to the floor. He remained powerful, towering high above her.  
  
"This is the one thing I ask of you," his tone was sharp, yet Hermione could sense something else in his tone, but she couldn't pin-point it.  
  
"Why just me?" She spat out, "What about Harry? Or Ron?"   
  
She watched his expression as she said that.   
  
"You're more likely to screw things up."  
  
"ME?!?!?" She was shocked, and still very suspicious. Again he tightened his grip. Her wrists hurt so much, but she wasn't about to give in.  
  
"After all these years, you think I'M going to ruin the play over HARRY or RON?!" She was more that just angry. She was insulted. She looked up at him, he stood his ground, and didn't bugde, except to tightened his once more. This time, the pain was beyond excruciating. She could feel the blood pounding through her vessels.  
  
"Okay," she screamed in pain.  
  
"Okay what?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'll do it! I'll work with you," tears flowed out her eyes. He let go instantly and watched her rub her wrists. She looked up at him. He saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. A sharp pain hooked in his own heart. He didn't know why. He turned his back, ready to leave.  
  
"No one will know about this Gr-," he paused, "Hermione. Meet me in the same library room tonight after classes. Bring you script."  
  
With a swish of his cloak, he left the Owlery, leaving her alone.  
  
' He called me by my first name,' she thought, tears still running down her face.  
  
It was the first time every that he had called her by her first name. She wondered why he did it. Lunch was almost over, and she didn't have any of her books. She dried her tears, and rushed to her room and grabbed her History of Magic and Potions textbooks, then headed to class.   
  
"Oi Hermione!" Ron called, "We missed you at lunch!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "I was in the library doing some research for Professor Flitwick's class."  
  
Ron shook his head, "You seriously have to take it easy!"  
  
Hermione playfully hit Ron just as their ghost Professor floated into class. With very little homework assigned, Harry, Ron and Hemione headed to the dungeons for their potions class with Slytherin. The three entered the classrom laughing and joking. They took their seats, failing to notice a pair of silver eyes watching their every move. Hermione pulled her hair back into a ponytail, as Snape was explaining about a potion that they would be doing in class. Malfoy's heart beat faster and faster everytime her saw her, and it all felt so strange.  
  
Class ended, and Hermione went to her room. There, she put her her books neatly into her closet and took off her robe. Underneath she wore black flare pants with a red tight-fitting turtleneck sweater. She found her script then headed to the library. Hermione opened the door to the small private room. Malfoy was already there, sitting on a chair, feet up on the table, reading his script. When he heard her come in, he put his feet down and turned to look at her. She avoided his stare and sat on the chair opposite him. They didn't speak for awhile, until Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" He said quietly. She was surprised with the softness of his voice, but quickly recovered.  
  
"How about the part when I first enter the castle?" She suggested. He nodded, and flipped to that part, waiting for her to start. She started with her first line in that scene.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here!" She began.  
  
"Father! Look there! Who is that girl?" Malfoy followed with his line. They continued to work together. They got through that scene fairly quickly and without any problems, but as soon as they reached the next scene, that's where things began to get tough.  
  
"You're not doing it right!" Hermione told Malfoy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"You're supposed to sound depressed, not powerful. You're upset that you may never see Cinderella again. You're not supposed to order around everyone," Hermione was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"And how do YOU know what's right or wrong?!" Malfoy growled.  
  
"I know how the story goes okay?"  
  
"And how, might I ask, do you know?"  
  
"This is a popular children's fairy tale story in the muggle world," Hermione whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Malfoy howled, "This is a filthy MUGGLE story?!"  
  
Hermione's face went red, her eyes wide as she jumped up, "It is NOT a filthy muggle story!!! If it wasn't that good, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have picked it!"  
  
"Of course McGonagall would pick a muggle story! She's a muggle-lover!"  
  
"Snape picked it too!" Hermione screamed. Malfoy stayed silent. She was right. He had nothing to say. When Malfoy didn't say anything, she sat down and looked down.  
  
"I think we should wrap up for tonight," she whispered. Malfoy just nodded and stood up. Hermione remained seated, watching him leave the room. Just as he was out the door, he turned around.  
  
"Good work Granger," he closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so what do y'all think?! Told you it was going to be long!! lol, anywayz, don't forget to review!!!! Ciao!  
-Baby T 


	10. Early Morning Rehearsels

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Thanx again to everyone who reviewed! All reviews are very very very much appreciated!!!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed, watching Malfoy's shadow leave the library. She didn't know what to think about him anymore. One minute she got along with him so well, and the next they were biting each other's head off! She gathered her stuff and walked to her room. She jumped into her bed and just lay there looking at the ceiling. It was late, and the next day was work on the play day, so she had to spend more time with Malfoy. She changed into a pair of bright blue pajama pants and a white tee-shirt and snuggled under her blanket. Within moments she was fast asleep.  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, after a terrifing nightmare. She sat up and put her head in her hands trying to breath normally again. She couldn't remember what the dream was about, but she was suddenly scared of everything around her. She muttered a spell and the lights went on. She got up and put her hair into a loose ponytail, slipping on her slippers and a cozy red bath robe. Leaving her room, she made her way down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower, to the Prefect bathroom. Still tired, she dragged herself down the long corridors.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A cold voice said. She looked up and saw Malfoy's very awake face.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked groggily.  
  
"None of your buisness Granger."  
  
"Fine," she pushed him out of the way and continued her way to the bathroom. Minutes later she opened the door to see Malfoy leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"What?" She sneered.  
  
"Come," he's voice was firm yet there was something about it. She was confused, but she followed him. He lead her to the library, which was supposed to be closed, yet the door was wide open. He waited for her to go in, then he closed the door and locked it. The room was lit with very dim candles.  
  
"What's all this?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I was practicing," he answered, somewhat ashamed of his answer. He walked to where his script lay on the table. She stood there, amazed with his determination to get his part.  
  
"So why am I here?" She looked at him. The dim light reflected in his silver eyes, and it gave her goosebumps where he looked at her. She blushed slightly, but he didn't notice.  
  
"You're going to practice with me," he ordered.   
  
"Excuse me?" Now she was a bit mad. She couldn't believe that he was ordering her. She probably would have just shrugged and started to practice, if he had asked, but she hated the fact that he was ordering her.  
  
"And if I say no?" She said. He just stood up, his piecing glare looked frightening in dim room. He took a few large strides, and ended up right in front of Hermione. She had to tilt her head up, just to see his face.  
  
"You're not going to say no," He grabbed her elbow and forced her to the table. It was almost four in the morning.  
  
"Malfoy, we're going to work on this later in the morning, why not wait?" He didn't say a thing, but picked up his script.  
  
"Scene 7," he finally said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Scene 7," he repeated. She grunted realizing that he wasn't going to answer.   
  
"I don't have my script," she said in a ticked off tone. Malfoy swished his wand and Hermione's script appeared in his hand. He thrust the script in her face and waited for her to flip the pages. Silently she found the the right scene and looked up at him to start. He started with his line. She was shocked at the difference in his voice. It really sounded like he had the character's personality sorted out. He caught her looking at him, and she blushed again, then read out her line. They worked hard until the sun's first ray entered the library. Hermione stiffled a yawn, she was very tired.  
  
"Time to go," Malfoy said, blowing out the candles. Her head felt heavy as she stood up. She glanced up to the library's clock. 6:15am. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped.  
  
"Hurry up, I'll walk you to your house," Malfoy grunted. She looked up at him with a confused look written on her face. He walked quicker than she did, and stopped abruptly in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours," he muttered, leaving before she had a chance to say something. She mumbled the password and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She jumped into bed and slept for an hour before getting up again to get ready. She was too tired to pick out anything extraordinary, so she slipped on black sweat pants along with a low-cut black mid-driff top. She wrapped her long brown hair into a bun, then with script in hand, went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Hermione," Harry and Ron greeted in snyc. She nodded her head, still groggy.   
  
"Um, love your outfit. You look as if you're going to a dance rehearsel," Ron joked. She didn't reply, but filled her bowl with hot cereal instead.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
."Just tired," she finally said something. She ate in silence, trying to find energy as Harry and Ron talked up a storm about the up-coming quidditch season. After breakfast, the play rehearsel's began. Professor Snape and his group started constucting the set as the costume designers talked with Professor McGonagall about costume drawings and ideas. The cast had to work alone for awhile, seeing as the two directors were busy.  
  
"Okay listen up, we're going to start from scene 5," Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"And who put you in charge?" Ron gave him this disgusted look.  
  
"Watch it Weasley, you may play my father, but you're no where near my status in life," Malfoy snarled. The two began to argue, but the yelling faded as everyone was able to calm them down. Now that everyone had most of their lines memorized, the cast began to add actions to their words. Without any directions, arguments were popping up everywhere as the cast tried to figure out their own actions.  
  
"You CAN'T stand there! You have to face the audience!!" Lavender yelled at Blaise.  
  
"I can stand where ever I want TO!" Blaise yelled back. Hermione was too tired to stop the two, and a headache was brewing slowly in her head. Malfoy noticed Hermione sit down and grab her head. He walked over to her.  
  
"Granger, you okay?" He asked roughly. She glanced up to see Malfoy looking at her, with a worried look on his face. It was the first time that she's ever seen that look.  
  
"All this arguing is giving me a headache," she muttered. Malfoy stepped back and looked at the cast.  
  
"Pathetic huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed. He walked to where Lavender and Blaise were still yelling at each other.  
  
"ENOUGH!" He screamed. The two girls shut up immediately.  
  
"Ok, no more YELLING! This play has to go right if we plan on winning the most points! The reason Dumbledore made us do this was to GET ALONG with one another. All of us are in seventh year, so start acting like it!"   
  
Hermione was impressed with Malfoy's attitude. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless. The Slytherins obviously sided with Malfoy, but even some Gryffindors (with the exception of Ron) had ashamed looks on their faces, them too agreeing with what Malfoy had just said.  
  
"And since when did you become Mr. Sensitive?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whined, "Malfoy's right. Please listen for once. All this yelling and screaming is giving me a huge headache."  
  
Ron just looked at Hermione. He saw the pain in her eyes. It was so obvious. He felt sorry for her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Ok Hermione," he whispered, then let go and stepped next to where Harry stood. They started up the scene once more, only this time Professor McGonagall walked over to see the accomplishments of the cast. Now under the direction of McGonagall the cast was able to get the right movements and actions for scenes one through three. After a short lunch break, everyone went back to work. They didn't start on the next scenes, but started to perfect the first few scenes. Malfoy was in none of the first three scenes but sat in the shadows and watched Hermione grafully play her part.  
  
' She does it with such ease,' Malfoy thought, admiring her skills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. To Be In Love, Or Not To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue! They all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione became Cinderella, she secretly glanced over to where Malfoy sat, not knowing why she was. He sat casually on a block, his arms crossed, focused on the task at hand. Even though she was tired, she felt compelled to work hard. After all, Malfoy was. It felt weird to compete with Malfoy, the way she was at that moment.   
  
When rehearsels where done, she dragged her tired body to her room, where she didn't bother to change, she just snuggled into her warm bed and closed her eyes. Just as she was falling asleep, a large owl swooped into her room. She was exhausted, but she sat up and took the letter from its leg. She opened it and read.  
  
Hermione,  
Come up to the library.  
Malfoy  
  
She sighed.   
  
"What does he want now!" She groaned as she got up. She grabbed her script, knowing he probably wanted to read over more scenes. When she got to small room, there was Malfoy (no surprise there), but without his script. Instead, there was a glass on the table.  
  
"What's this?" She asked. A smile creeped on Malfoy's face.  
  
' Wow, another first,' Hermione thought, thinking about his smile.  
  
"Sit," he ordered pulling out a chair. She followed his order and sat.  
  
"It's a home remedy. Drink it. It'll cure the headache," he explained. She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips. It had a foul smell to it. She wrinkled her nose, then put the glass back down.  
  
"I don't trust you," her eyes narrowed in suspision. He pretened to be shocked.  
  
"You don't trust me? The great Draco Malfoy?" He kidded around. She giggled, then became serious again.  
  
"Really Malfoy, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, you really looked sick today, and I realized that it was probably because I made you practice with me earlier this morning. So, I need my Cinderella to get better so we can practice some more," he said with a smile. When he smiled, she felt warmth within her. She gazed into his eyes and began to wonder if she should trust him. She lifted the glass once more and placed her lips on the edge of the glass. Slowly she tipped the glass up and the cold liquid ran down her thoart. She nearly choked as she finished the bitter brew.   
  
"That was horrible!" Hermione commented as she wiped her lips on a napkin.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll work," Malfoy chuckled. He sat opposite her, and just stared. Hermione couldn't help but stare back.  
  
"So," Malfoy broke the silence, "How do you like this whole idea about two houses putting on a play?"  
  
She took a moment to reflect on the question.  
  
"I must admit that at first, I thought this was just a waste of time," she started, "but I'm really enjoying myself."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, "Me too."  
  
She stood up, getting ready to leave, and try and get some sleep.   
  
"Listen I have to get back, but thank you so much for the potion thing," she told him. He stood up and walked up to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. Hermione brought her hand to his, softly pulling it away, but Malfoy just took both her hands and placed them around his neck. With one of his hands on the back of her hand, he brought her face closer to his. She looked into his eyes. They seemed so comforting now, and she got lost in them. His lips brushed lightly on hers. She closed her eyes, still not realizing what was happening. It lasted only a few seconds, and as Malfoy was leaning in for seconds, Hermione pulled back, snapping back to reality. She unhooked his hands, which where now around her waist, and stepped back.  
  
"We shouldn't," she whispered. She looked once more into those silver eyes of his, then turned around and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Hey hey! Sorry if you guys think this is a short chapter, but I just have to end it here! Anyways click the review button at the bottom of this page and send the review! The more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chapter!!! hehe!  
-Baby T 


	12. A Kiss To Set Things Straight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I own the story!  
  
A/N: I'm shoooooo sorry i haven't updated in a week! I've been really busy with projects and tests being thrown at me from every class!! argh *grumbles* and also with the bomb threat our school had just the other day *stupid people*. Ne wayz, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews! And I kno that most of you hate Hermione right now (seeing as she's resisting Draco), but just continue to read on! And don't forget to review!!!! Here's another long chapter! And the more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chapter! Tell all your friends to read it!!! That way more chapters will be put up!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in her room, she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Her headache was completely cured, Malfoy's potion really worked. With her fingertips, she gently touched her lips.  
  
"What's going on?" She muttered to herself. Her heart was still beating fast, and she took in deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She flipped off the lights, and lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling above. She feel asleep, but not before picturing Draco's face first.   
  
The next day passed quickly and she did a lot to try and avoid him, and he seemed to have gotten the message. Although by the weekend, he personally waited at the Gryffindor tower for her to come out. Harry and Ron had left earlier to head over to Hogsmeade before Malfoy arrived, and as Hermione exited, a look of shock appeared on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone was there.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said in a flat tone. She followed him outside to a large oak tree near the lake. He sat down, and she sat next to him.  
  
"Listen Hermione," he turned to look at her, "About the other day."  
  
She looked down at the grass and avoided his glance.  
  
"If I did anything to offend you, I'm-" he paused, "I'm sorry. I was just- I don't know."  
  
They sat there for awhile in silence.   
  
"Draco," she whispered. He looked at her, hearing for the first time, his first name escape from her lips. She sighed loudly.  
  
"It didn't offend me, it's just that-," it was Hermione's time to pause.  
  
"It's just what?" He asked, his palms becoming sweaty.  
  
"It just felt-" she looked into his warm silver eyes. A single strand of his platinum blonde hair hung near his eyes. Delicately she pushed it back, then ran her hand down his cheek. She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as Draco cupped her face in his hand and brought her closer. This time, she let him kiss her. She had never imagined kissing him of all people, but for some odd reason, it felt right. Draco was the first to pull away. He couldn't believe that she let him kiss her. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the sun. Neither of them spoke a word.   
  
"I have to go," Hermione whispered. She was getting up, when Draco pulled her back and kissed her again, this time with more passion.  
  
"Stay," he murmured into her ear.  
  
"I can't Draco," she whispered. She looked into his eyes then got up and left.   
  
Back in the castle, she sat with Lavender and Parvati in the Great Hall. She listened to them talk about hair and make-up and the lastest fashion. She tuned out, when Draco entered and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, he's so gorgeous," Lavender sighed.  
  
"Mm-hm," Parvati agreed, "Don't you think Hermione?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance, "Huh?"  
  
"Draco, don't you think he's hot?" Lavender didn't even take her eyes off of him. Hermione didn't know how to answer. Since last year, after Draco had somehow grew taller, and more muscular, he's had a fan club of girls from every house, drooling whenever he walked by. Hermione didn't answer, but got up and told her friends that she was heading to the library. They just continued to stare at Draco and giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Once at the library, Hermione was finally able to have some time alone just for herself. She didn't know what to do, whether to work more on her lines, or whether to just grab a nice book and read. She decided to go for the latter and roamed the large room for a good novel. She was intrugied by a novel by a muggle writer, which was about adventure in an unknown island. For another hour she was lost in the wilderness of the novel, that she didn't even realize a tall, dark shadow looming over her.   
  
"Hermione," the voice said, sending Hermione jumping in shock. With wide eyes, she looked up to see one of her best friends.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron!" She cried, nearly falling off the couch, "Don't do that!"  
  
He grinned,"I tend to have that affect on girls like yourself!...I mean that girls tend to fall to my feet when I wake by!"  
  
Hermione giggled and got up to hug her friend.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Down in the Gryffindor tower, we were looking for you, thought I might find you here," he responded. Together they headed to their "home", where Harry was sitting in the common room, with an open textbook in front of him.  
  
"Harry?! A textbook?! On a SATURDAY?!" Hermione mocked her amazement. Harry laughed as he flipped the book shut and made some room on the couch for his friends.  
  
"So why, pray tell, would Harry Potter be doing his homework on a Saturday?" She asked.  
  
"Well, it so happens that I want to finish my homework, so that Ron and I could work on our lines with you later on," Harry explained.  
  
"Good thinking," Hermione nodded her head, then she turned and to look at Ron,"So, Ron, have you finished your homework?"  
  
Ron just grinned,"Nope!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Figures. Okay then, let's get started!"  
  
Up in Ron's bedroom, the three practised the first few scenes of the play, without a script.  
  
' It's so much easier to work with them, then with Draco,' she thought as she was getting ready for bed after their practice. It was late, almost midnight, and Hermione left Ron and Harry, who both wanted to head down to the kitchen to grab some food and to visit Dobby.  
  
Monday came and went quickly, and soon Tuesday arrived. For this practice the two directors where going to work together with the full cast and try to add more actions to more scenes. The costume and set crew worked alone under the direction of Dean Thomas and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"No no Ms Granger, you're doing it all wrong!" Snape bellowed from his director seat next to McGonagall. Hermione threw her hands in the air in frustration. This was the seventh time that they were doing this scene, because Snape was convinced that it was all wrong.  
  
"Severus, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Ms Grangers interrpretations of this scene," McGonagall whispered, so that the students could not hear. Snape sighed loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Okay, fine, but if we don't win the most points, then don't come to me and complain," he shoot McGonagall a look. She remained calm and resumed her job as director. The cast worked for hours to try and prefect their actions. After the two directors where satisfied with the first act, the cast sat down in a circle and began to read the next act. As Draco read his lines, he glanced up and looked at Hermione every now and then. She returned his eye contact and even threw him a smile. Suprisingly a smile creep from the left side of his smile as he continued to read his lines.  
  
"Father, please tell the girls to find other partners, while I dance with her," Draco read, examining Hermione.  
  
"As you wish my son," Ron read.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Draco asked. McGonagall clapped her hands loudly.  
  
"That was brilliant! Wonderful! Now! Actions!" She said happily. The cast stood up, and with scripts in hand, they started to add to their reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ok! You got your chapter! Now don't forget to review!!! I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get about 60 reviews!!! So keep the reviews coming!!! =]  
-Baby T 


	13. So Close, Yet So Far

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, so please don't sue, but I do own the rights to this story!  
  
A/N: okay well i didn't get the 60 reviews that i wanted :( but i'm putting up the next chapter cuz ppl are e-mailing me and yelling at me to put up a chapter! so here's the next installment...but please review and tell your friends about the story and tell them to review, and let them tell THEIR friends and let THEIR friends review and so on and so on! lol...i ain't gonna put up the next chapter after this until i get loads more reviews!!! i luv getting reviews! it means that y'all like the story!!! (and the faster i put up the next chapter!!!!)  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed and school lessons where coming along slowly, and so where the two plays. Dumbledore was quite pleased with the progess from each group. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's play "The Seven Drawfs" had already prefected the play itself, but their set and costumes were nowhere near finished. The Slytherin and Gryffindor team however was almost done their play, and their set was coming along very nicely. All their costumes where designed and measured for the right fit.   
  
Opening night was only two weeks away.  
  
Hermione was up in the library, when her peace was inturrupted.  
  
"Hey Hermione," a deep voice said. Hermione looked up slowly, until her eyes meet with those exquiste silver eyes.  
  
"Draco," she whispered,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, we haven't really seen each other much, other than during rehearsels, so..."  
  
He sat next to her on the couch, and turned to look at her. He didn't speak, but ran his fingers through her soft, silky brown hair. Her heart leapt as his fingers touched her skin, and it sent chills all throughtout her body. It wasn't the type of chills, that someone got when they were frightened, but the type of chills when something that you've always yearned for was finally happening. She couldn't fight the feeling, but she didn't want to give into him.   
  
"Hermione," Draco murmured into her ear. He moved her hair over and nuzzled into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and let him take over.  
  
Minutes later, Draco pulled away, Hermione's sweet perfume lingering around him. Hermione got up and left, still not saying anything to him, not even a goodnight.  
  
' She's playing hard to get,' Draco thought, sighing. He didn't know what had come over him, but ever since the year before, he'd grown to tolerate Hermione. Everything about her, he suddenly noticed. The new look, the straight hair, the slightest use of make-up. Even the fact that she had started working out. When it was announced that she would play Cinderella, he couldn't have thought of a better way to get closer to her, and eventually tell all. Unfortunately, she wasn't making it easy for him. He would be so close, then she'd pull away, leaving him further than before.   
  
  
2 weeks later, on opening night.  
  
The Great Hall had been re-arranged. The four long tables weren't there, but where replaced with hundreds of single chairs. In front, the table that usually sat the staff of Hogwarts, was now a medium sized black stage, with curtains, and hanging lights. The Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff team was the first to perform that Satuday night, just before Christmas. The Great Hall was filled to capacity as family and friends, as well as young children awaited eagarly for the start of the night.  
  
"Witches and Wizards of all ages! Welcome, welcome!" Professor Dumbledore greeted with a huge grin on his face. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Well, with no further ado, let me introduce the first group, who will be performing Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed, as the first scene began.  
  
Backstage, the Slytherin/Gryffindor team was running around doing their final preparations. Hermione sat backstage in her own changing room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. There was a quite knock on the door, snapping Hermione back into realitly.  
  
"Come in!" She called. No reply. She got up and opened the door. There, floating in mid-air were a dozen white roses. She took them in her hands, finding a small white card.  
  
[ Good Luck! ] Was all that was written. She look around, seeing no one that she thought would've given her the roses. After closing the door, she put the roses in a vase of water, admiring their beauty. Another knock came.  
  
"15 minutes Ms. Granger!" McGonagall's voice said.   
  
"Okay!" Hermione answered. Quickly she forgot about the roses and put on her first costume, a ragged long brown skirt with a grey sweater, with a blue apron overlaping. Her hair was loosly tied back. She was ready, all she was waiting for was her cue.  
  
"Cinderella!" The screechy voice of Pansy, playing Cinderella's evil step-sister,"I need my laundry done!"  
  
The play was starting. Hermione took in a deep breath and ran on stage.  
  
"Coming!" She called in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Cinderella!" Millicent's voice came next, "My breakfast!"  
  
"Yes mother!"  
  
"Cinderella!" This time, it was Blaise, Cinderella's second evil step-sister, "I can't find my slippers!"  
  
Then the sound of a doorbell was heard.  
  
"CINDERELLA!" The three voices screamed simultaniously. The play went smoothy from there. Everyone remembered their lines, and the switch of costumes were quick and easy. Being the fairy godmother, Parvati (with permission from Dumbledore) was allowed to use magic to change Cinderella into a princess for the ball. Hermione dress was gorgeous. It was sky blue colour, that looked ravishing with her body figure. With real glass slippers, Hermione began the entrance to the ball scene.  
  
"Father, who is that girl?" Draco began his lines, sitting in between Ron and Lavender, dressed in the clothes fit only for a prince.  
  
"I do not know, my son," Ron followed. Draco stood up from his throne, and walked slowly to where Hermione stood.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Draco said perfectly, bowing down, as he held his hand out. Right on cue, the lights dimmed, and soft instrumental music was heard. Draco took Hermione's hand in his, and placed it on his shoulder, as he wrapped his own hand around her waist. The two began to twirl gracefully around the stage floor. They never looked away, but kept eye contact the entire time. Draco was so caught up in the moment, that he leaned in slowly, wanting to feel her lips on his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
so?! what do y'all think?! now don't forget to review and tell all your friends to read and review as well! I'll post up the next chapter when i get 60 or more reviews (in total!) well hope y'all liked this chapter! and the more reviews i get...the faster i put up the next chapter!!!  
-Baby T 


	14. The Final Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: I LOVE all you people who review! You are the BEST! Getting reviews encourages me to write more! ok here are some quick personal notes to people who reviewed:  
  
Tokyobabe2040: luved reading your review! glad i have a "tru blu fan"! lol...here's the next installment!  
Margaret: ok ok! i'm going i'm going!  
Detrianelle: oh wow...an order eh?! lol...okay here ya go...another chapter!!!  
Crystalline Lily: no kidding eh? what a time for a kiss!!  
Julie Weasley: omg I was laughing so hard when I read your review!! I'm glad you like it enough to almost review 12 times!!!  
HHGGDDMM: okay here's another chapter!  
HogwartsHeadGirl: Don't we all wish we were dancing with Draco?! lol =]  
Nattygirl85: I'm sorry I left you at a cliffhanger! It's just that it makes people want to read more! And that's kinda what I want! lol  
Xtreme Nuisance: ah...one of my faithful readers!!! I have no IDEA what the world has come to! lol...hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
sweetie: thank you for reading this story, along with my others!  
potty:sorry again about the cliffhanger!!!  
JLF: yea...a lot of my friends want to see Hermione with Ron, and get mad at me for pairing Hermione with Draco...and I'm glad you like this story!  
IceLily: another one of my faithful readers!!! you're absolutely right about Hermione playing hard to get!!!  
AiRFiRe: Glad you like the story, and I'm so thankful that you're not the type to harass people to put up more chapters!!!  
surfngurl: you're awesome for thinking the story's awesome! lol  
jamie: thanks for the review!  
DMandOBrhot: thanks for luving the story!  
Pampers: all those questions may be answered soon! *hinthint*  
Witchygirl: here's another chapter!!!  
  
ok guys...don't forget to read and review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage, McGonagall and Snape were going crazy.  
  
"What does he think he's doing! He's not supposed to kiss her!" McGonagall grabbed Snape's wrist and dug her nails deep into his skin. She waved her hand, and the lighting crew received the signal, and played the sound of the clock striking midnight. As Draco's lips were nearing Hermione, midnight struck. Hermione pulled away quickly.  
  
"I must go!" She called out her line, slowly running away from Draco.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave! I don't even know your name!" Draco chased her off the stage, then wandered back, holding the glass slipper. The play continued. Hermione wasn't in the next few scenes, so she sat in her change room, heart beating as fast as a cheetah in the wild. She looked at the roses, now knowing it was Draco who had sent them to her. She smiled as she leaned in and smelt the sweetness of the roses.  
  
"Hermione," a knock came on her door,"You're on in 10 minutes!"  
  
Hermione rushed back into her ragged clothes, holding the glass slipper in her hand. She heard Draco saying his lines, as he tried to fit the other glass slipper on the feet of Pansy and Blaise.  
  
"My dear, this is too small for you!" Draco said, as Blaise was forcing the shoe on.  
  
"No it's not! It's just, with all those blisters from dancing with you all night is making my feet big!" Blaise batted her eyelashes as she continued to force the petit shoe on. The children in the audience giggled as they all watched she struggle. Then Blaise kicked her leg, sending the shoe flying, and crashing on the floor, smashing it into little glass pieces. The audience gasped in horror as they watched Draco kneel beside the broken pieces, trying to piece them together. This was Hermione's cue.  
  
"Here," she said coming out with a duster and pan,"Let me clean this up."  
  
Draco looked up and said,"I thought there were no more women in the house."  
  
"Well you see," Millicent followed with her lines.  
  
"Now I don't have the shoe for you to try on," Draco stood only inches from Hermione.  
  
"I-I have the other shoe," she whispered, as if it was during rehearsels. She walked off stage to collect the glass shoe, catching the eye of Ron, who flashed her a thumbs up sign. She smiled then returned. She held out the shoe and Draco took it slowly.  
  
"Allow me," he said, going down on bended knee. Hermione sat on the chair, shoving Blaise off. Carefully Draco slipped the shoe on Hermione's delicate feet. The audience sat on the edge of their seats, as Draco put the shoe on, holding their breaths.  
  
"It fits," Pansy whispered. Hermione stood up and Draco took her hand. The two were supposed to embrace in each other's arms, but Draco another plans.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood backstage watching their play draw to an end.  
  
"This is it!" McGonagall whispered excitingly. Snape only nodded.  
  
"Come on Draco, hug her!" Snape encouraged. They watched as Draco slipped the shoe on and Hermione stood up. They watched as Draco took her hand in his.  
  
"This is it!" The two directors said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Hi there! Haha! Cliffhanger! I feel so evil! Mwahahahahahahaha! lol, jokez everyone jokez! Ne wayz, please please please review! Again, the more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chapter! And I'm hoping that y'all are really enjoying this! So review!!! Need lots of reviews to continue!!!! luv yoo all! and don't be afriad to e-mail me :babyt_3@hotmail.com but plz tell me you're from fanfic! thanx! ciao! oh...let's try and hit about 70 reviews k?! great! i'll put up another chapter when we get close to 70 reviews! so go ahead and scroll down...you'll see a button labelled Submit Review, okay so click that...type in your review...press the next button...and...VOILA!! there you go! you've submitted a review, and now the next chapter will be up!! lol...ciao!!  
-Baby T 


	15. A Night Beyond All Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the rights to the story line!  
  
A/N: Omg! You guys are the BEST reviewers in the WORLD!! I just put up the chapter yesterday...and I checked my e-mail this morning...with 27 new reviews!!! ALL from yesterday afternoon! WOW! I was laughing so hard cuz I couldn't believe it, and all my friends were looking at me like I was nuts! You guys rock! (shhhh...don't tell all the other story writers...but they don't have all the BEST ppl reviewing for them!!!!) *mwah* luv y'all mucho much! okay here r some lil' personal thanx to you GREAT reviewers!!!  
  
Jenna-chan: thanx for saying it was good! and sorry about the cliffhanger! i juss knew that all y'all would enjoy it! *wink*  
Demosa: hehe! well hope history class was fun! (lol...with cafe!!!!! yea monsieur!!!) *jokez*  
Draco Lover: wah! *backs away* careful with the fist gurl! lol...okay okay...here's your chapter!!!  
SummerRaven: i kno?! wasn't that evil tho?! well that's me! *smiles angelically*  
delirious-hani: omg you scared me for a second when you said my story sucked! *wipes away sweatdrop* phew!  
Slytheringirl560: well here's the next "absobloodylutey great chapter!" and keep those reviews coming!  
Renee Fay: oh please don't die! please! i need you alive!! to review!!! lol  
JLF: oh...careful with throwing things at your computer! lol...okay i'll try and stop with the cliffies!!  
HogwartsHeadGirl: thanx for the positive review! glad you luv the story!! don't worry...there's more coming!  
Ashley023: hmmm...well your question about Draco kissing Hermione will be answered...*wink*  
surfngurl: oh...lil "slip" of the tongue eh?! you wish you were kissing Draco eh? lol  
sweetie: don't we all hate cliffhangers?!  
jade-snake: hope your "prediction" of what happens next is tru!!!  
Sunshine Stargirl:careful with the kicking! *backs away slowly* lol jokez...ne wayz...we'll see if Draco kisses her...  
lulu: I kno it was mean putting a cliffhanger...but hey *shrugs* what could i do?  
Ice Lily: okay chant lady...here's the next chapter...and there may be a lil' kissing!!!  
Isis: well i got over 70 reviews! yea! so here's mai end of the bargin!  
AiRFiRe: i will most definately read your story...seeing as you've been so kind as to read mine...AND review it! i'll read it! i promise!  
HHGGDDMM: okay! here's more!  
Tokyobabe2040: wow! okay! you'll get your fluff! lol...  
Xtreme Nuisance: wow!!! i can see y your pen name is "Xtreme Nuisance"! lol i'm juss kidding! you're one of my favourite reviews! i wuz laughing SOOOOOO hard when i read all of your reviews!! seriously! you rule!  
  
okay well here's the next chapter!! hope y'all lyk it...and don't forget to review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's heat beat faster and faster as the play slowly came to an end. This was the final scene, where Draco, as the prince, took her hand, realizing that she was the girl of his dreams. She took in a deep breath as Draco slipped his hand in hers and gazed into her deep hazel eyes. He moved in for the hug, and she tilted her head to fit on his shoulder, but he softly cupped her chin in his palm and brought her her face closer to his. She closed his eyes, knowing inside that this wasn't in the script, and yet she felt like a magnet, that was somehow drawn to him. Inch by inch the two faces moved in until their lips made contact. The audience "ohhh"ed and "ahhh"ed as Cinderella and her Prince Charming kissed.   
  
Backstage, the whole cast just stood in awe, jaws hanging. McGonagall was the first to speak.  
  
"We never rehearsed this," she commented. The curtains immediately closed, and roars from the crowd could be heard. Hermione and Draco stood alone for a minute in the centre of the stage behind the curtains. As the clapping from the audience continued, the cast of "Cinderella" lined up together for an encore call. The curtains opened once more, revealing the full cast, along with the two directors. The audience stood on their feet clapping wildly and whistling. The cast took 3 bows before the curtains closed. As the curtains shut, a buzz of excitement rang throught the cast. Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence, and was granted her wish.   
  
"Professor Snape and I would like to congradulate all of you for a show well done! All of you performed magnificantly, and the costumes and set look lovely. The lighting and sound was perfect, and if I do say so myself, I believe that this was the best performance Professor Snape and I expected. Once again, congradulations!"   
  
After she finished, everyone whipped around to look at Draco and Hermione, who still stood closely together. Hermione turned red in all the attention, and even with the dimmed lights, everyone noticed.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, at the same time Pansy said, "Drakie?"  
  
"What was that all about?" Pansy gabbed Ron in the ribs, putting her arms on her hips.  
  
"Nothing okay Pansy, I was just caught up in the moment. The spotlights got to me, and so did the crowd," Draco quickly explained, moving away from Hermione.   
  
"Ok Drakie, of course you were!" Pansy rushed to Draco and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Ron pushed his way through Pansy.  
  
"LIAR!!!" Ron was as red as his flaming hair.  
  
"Shut up Weasel! You have nothing to do with this!" Malfoy yelled. Ron waved a fist in Malfoy's face as he walked towards him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Pansy shrilled in her annoying voice. Both Ron and Draco turned to Pansy.  
  
"SHUT UP PANSY!" They said at the exact time.  
  
"I do if Hermione's involved!" Ron snapped back into their fight.  
  
"QUIET!" Professor Snape bellowed, seperating the two large students, "Mr. Weasley, it's obvious that Mr. Malfoy here made an honest mistake, therefore be so kind as to back off!"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth and glared at Snape, backing off ever so slightly. Hermione was too shocked to take any of this in. She secretly walked to her dressing room as Ron and Draco had a staring contest with each other. Once in her change room, she sat in front of her mirror, running her fingertips over her lips. She could still taste the kiss, and wished silently that she could have more. She heard yelling outside her door, saying that pictures would be taken soon, so Hermione quickly dressed in her ball costume and headed out. There was her whole cast, including the backstage crew and directors, waiting for her. She took her place next to Draco, who quietly held her hand. She looked at him and he flashed her a small, apologetic smile. The photographer took a few shots, then the cast once again disassembled. Draco walked over to where his father stood, and Ron walked off in the other direction to his own family. Hermione, caught in the middle, walked over to the Weasley family, feeling more comfortable there.  
  
"Congradulations Hermione! You were wonderful dear!" Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a huge hug, as did the rest of the family. She smiled and thanked them all, and glanced over at Draco. He looked back at her, and smiled slightly. She noticed that his father had been pleased, and she hoped that his parents thought the kiss was part of the play. She ran to her dressing room and with magic, changed back to her normal clothes, then ran out the Great Hall, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Looking back every now and then, making sure that she wasn't being followed, she snuck into the library and locked herself in one of the smaller private rooms. There she sunk to the floor and cried. It was supposed to be the best night of her life, but things weren't going too well. For one, Ron and Harry looked really mad at what had just happened, and she didn't want to tell them about all the other times as well. She couldn't be seen with Draco after that incident, and frankly, she was afraid of what his father might do to her. She couldn't turn to Lavender or Parvati, because all they'd ask if Draco was a good kisser. Her head lay between her knees, sobbing all alone in the dark, cold room.  
  
"Hermione," a soft voice whispered. Her head shoot up quickly, to see the pale white face of who was once her enemy.  
  
"H-How'd you know I w-was in h-here?" She stuttered.  
  
"Where else would you be?" He smiled. He crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" He asked. Her eyes were swollen and red. She didn't answer. He ran his fingers through her hair, and moved down, touching her cheek gently. She burst into fresh sobs and put her hands to her face.   
  
"Shhhh," Draco took her hands away and brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, speaking quietly to the girl.  
  
"Come on Hermione. You did wonderful tonight. Don't blame yourself, it was my fault. And-" he stopped, pulling her away from him, looking at her straight in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," he said honestly. With his thumb, he wiped away the tears from her face.  
  
"Oh Draco," she muttered, fresh tears ready to fall from her eyes. He placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was already past eleven, and the two were sure that everyone's family had already left.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your folks," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I didn't really want to see them anyways. My father asked about the whole kiss thing. He seemed outraged at first, but I told him it was part of the script," he replied. They sat together in silence, Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. As the clock in the library struck midnight, Draco looked up at the clock, then at Hermione and smiled as he kissed her again.  
  
"I guess my princess is here to say," he whispered in her ear, as he watched her close her beautiful eyes and feel asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Yea! So what did y'all think?! So I guess that Hermione found her Prince Charming after all eh? lol, well please review, and tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue, or just let your imaginations lead you! lol, or you can always e-mail me:   
babyt_3@hotmail.com  
but if you're planning on e-mailing me, please tell me that you're from fanfiction in the subject title, so that I kno not to delete your e-mail! thanx! well, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Ciao! wait! let's try and make it 100 or more reviews okay?! I know you guys can do it...cuz you guys are the BEST REVIEWERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!! (maybe in the universe too!) lol...okay? so reivew! and i ain't gonna put up next chappie until the 100 or more reviews come in!! Ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	16. This Can't Be Happening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the rights to the story line!  
  
A/N: Like I've said before...you guys are the BEST reviewers!!!! ok...more personal notes/thanx...  
  
Tokyobabe2040: okay...here's 4 pages more!! but i best get reviews!!!  
juzsumfreck: thanx for all the compliments!!! you're question will be answered soon!!!  
DugueGirl: OKAY! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!! lol  
Demosa: yea for the cheers!! lol...yoo still reading in Cafe's class?! tell him I say "hi!"  
HogwartsHeadGirl: okay...here's why Hermione was crying...Harry and Ron are now ticked off at Draco...and she kinda feels responsable...hope that clears things up! and here's yet another chapter!  
Ice Lily: thanx soo much for saying you'd luv it anyway! but i've decided to continue cuz i juss can't let my reviews down!!  
Margaret: yea...Draco's a pretty caring guy!! lol  
SummerRaven: okay when i'm hoping that you'll be happy that i've decided to continue with the story!   
Draco Lover: wasn't it cute when they finally kissed?! lol...okay here's the next chappie!!!  
Sunshine Stargirl: you were right! he was going to kiss her! lol  
JLF: well...since you've asked so nicely...i'll continue! lol...and don't worry...this isn't one of those "typical happily ever after" kinda stories...you'll see...*wink wink*...there's lots in between!  
willowwiccatara: awwww! thanx for the compliment! i'm really happy you think that itz one of the best D/Hr stories!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose above the horizon and its bright rays entered the library, where Draco and Hermione lay fast asleep. Hermione was the first to open her eyes. Draco's comforting arm was still around her, and she gently lifted her head from his chest. She intertwined her fingers with his, and turned to look at his peaceful sleeping face. She smiled, tucking a strand of his platinum hair behind his ears. Hermione softly kissed the corner of his lips, then got up and stretched. A yawn escaped from her mouth and she heard Draco stir behind her.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled a greeting. She turned around, a grin creeping on her face. She once again sat next to him as he stretched his arms. She lay her chin on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Why?" The one word came from her, broke the morning silence.  
  
"Why what?" He asked, still groggy from not enough sleep.  
  
"Why me?" She wanted to know that answer so badly. There were so many other girls that could have easily won his heart.  
  
"Why not you?" He retailiated, smiling at his own comeback. He kissed the tip of her nose gently then stood up, offering his hand to help her up. He didn't answer her question. Hermione took his hand and the two left the library to a busy hallway.   
  
The students were given a day off, and after it was time for their annual Christmas holidays. Hermione choose to stay at Hogwarts with her friends, but now was kind of regretting her choice. She kew that Draco would be going back home, and she would have to face Harry and Ron alone.   
  
"You should go and get ready now," Hermione said sadly, turning to leave. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Why would I get ready?" His face twitched, trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"You're not going home?" Hermione's eyes widened with hope. He shook his head, his silver eyes glimming in the sunlight. She wanted so much to throw her arms around him, but there were too many people there.  
  
"I'll meet you in the same room tonight, an hour before dinner," he whispered, kissing her hand softly, then leaving.  
  
"Okay," she whispered back, watching him walk down the stairs to the dungeons. After seeing him disappeared behind his house, she made her way to the Gryffindor tower. She felt like a free bird as she entered the common, a free bird that was about to be shot down.  
  
The angry faces of her two best friends sat on the couchs that faced her. Ron was the first to stand up.  
  
"And where have you been all night?!" His once cheerful eyes now showcased darkness.  
  
"I slept in the library," Hermione stiffed a yawn, obviously still tired from last night.  
  
"No one could find you or Malfoy at the after party," Harry stated.  
  
"I told you, I went to the library for peace," she repeated.  
  
"Why not come back here to the tower?" Ron implored.  
  
"Because knowing everyone here, they would come back from the party and still be loud and I was tired," she managed to say between another yawn.  
  
"Because Malfoy can't come in here right? You were with Malfoy last night, weren't you?" Ron kept on going, his face getting redder with every word he spoke.  
  
"Ron I'm exhausted. Just leave me alone," she said, pushing Ron out of her way, dragging her tired body to her room.  
  
"You avoided my question Hermione."  
  
She ignored him and continued walking to her room. Once there she locked the door and plumped onto her fluffly four-poster bed. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight against her chest, tears swelling in her eyes.   
  
' Why did this have to happen?' She thought, ' Why did Malfoy have to be like this? Why couldn't he have stayed the way he was before?'  
  
All sorts of 'why' questions filled her mind. She couldn't answer any of them. She wished so much that Draco could just go back to his snobby arrogant self, just so that everything could be normal, and yet she wanted to shout to the world how he changed for the good, and how she wanted him. Tears splashed onto her pillow, her nose running. She could her the voices of her two best friends yelling at each other downstairs.  
  
"She was with Malfoy Harry! I'll telling you!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Okay Ron, but you're upseting her! We don't even know for SURE if they WERE together!!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Hermione wasn't at party. Malfoy wasn't at party. Put one and one together and you get TWO!!" Ron screamed trying to get his point across.  
  
"Okay. FINE! So let's say they WERE together, what are we supposed to do?!" Harry wanted to know. Ron wanted to know that answer to that question himself. He thought for a second before answering.  
  
"We kill Malfoy." Ron's tone was so serious. Hermione cried more when she heard how this was tearing even the golden trio apart. She grabbed an extra piece of parcement from her desk and scribbled a quick note.  
  
Draco,  
Cancel the whole meeting thing. It won't work.  
-Hermione  
  
She folded the paper and headed out the other door in her room that led her to the Head Girl/Boy office area. They she snuck up to the Owlery and sent the letter to Draco. She quickly headed back to her room, and waited for a response.  
  
While back in her room, she could still hear the screaming voices of Harry and Ron.  
  
"If she's with Malfoy, we have to stop her!" Ron shouted, "She's been lying to us this whole time! She's with Malfoy!"  
  
Harry sided with Ron, still suspicious, but something inside of him thought Ron was overeacting a tad.  
  
Then a large black eagle owl swooped throught her window. She untied the letter and read.  
  
Hermione,  
If you're not feeling well, I'm coming down there.  
-Draco  
  
She gasped, hoping that he hadn't already left. She flipped the message over and scribbled another note.  
  
Draco,  
I'm fine. Don't worry. It's Ron and Harry. Just forget everything.  
-Hermione  
  
She sent the owl back and closed her window, and fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later to someone pounding on her door.  
  
"Open up Hermione! We know you're in there!" Ron hollered, still banging on the door. She got up and threw a bathrobe over her and swung the door open.  
  
"Are you TRYING to break my door?!" She was cranky. Ron ignored the remark.  
  
"Tell us everything Hermione. We mean it!" Ron threatened.  
  
"Or what?!" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Or-or-" Ron couldn't think.  
  
"Don't assume there's anything going on if you have no proof!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"NO PROOF?!? YOU AND MALFOY WEREN'T AT THE AFTER PARTY!!!" Ron's face was even redder than his hair.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN A THING!!!" Hermione screamed. The common room which was usually noisy with conversation was now as quiet as night. No on spoke a word as Ron and Hermione exchanged threats.  
  
"SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN THEN?!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"ARGH!" Hermione turned to Harry, "Can you believe this is happening?!"  
  
"Well, Ron's got a point," Harry said.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!!!"   
  
"I'm only stating the truth!" Harry protested.  
  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! I'M LEAVING!!" Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and stormed down the stairs, still dressed in her bathrobe.   
  
"FINE!!!" Ron roared as she disappeared out the portrait hole. He stomped to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.   
  
Hermione continued fuming until she reached an abandonned astronomy classroom on the first floor. There, she sat down and talked to herself, getting out all her anger. She didn't realize the time had flown by, and it was almost time for the final dinner feast before students would be heading home for the holidays. This year, the holidays were extended because of the fact that the plays ate up the first week of holidays. She didn't want to go to the Great Hall, but knew that she had to.  
  
She sat near the front, away from Harry and Ron. She sat with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati and made no sign of wanting to speak with anybody. The girls respected her silent wish.  
  
"Good Evening!" The headmaster spoke, as everyone quieted down.  
  
"I wish to congradulate each and everyone of you for a well done performance. I have been receiving hundreds of owls from parents on the sucess of last night. Both plays were magnificent and professionally done. They were a pleasure to watch and also a pleasure to see how the four houses have learned to get along."  
  
At this he glanced at Hermione, then to Draco, with that certain 'I-know-everything' sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Now, it is time to award the houses with points. The winning team will receive a party at the end of the holidays, meaning that those who are going home must come back a day early. It will not be a seperate party, but a catered party for the two houses together. Now, 50 points to the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw script writers, who added a wonderful touch to the original story. 50 points to the Gryffindor/Slytherin technical crew. The costumes, set, lighting and sound was beyond professional! Another 20 points to Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw for their extra practises that they held. 10 points to Gryffindor/Slytherin for overcoming slight obstacles along the way. 20 points to Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw for prop use. And a final 50 points to Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, for working together day in and day out on the chemistry of their play! That leaves a total of 90 points to Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw and 110 points to Gryffindor/Slytherin! Congradulations!" Dumbledore raised his wand and plates and plates of gourment food appeared on the tables.  
  
Hermione couldn't eat anymore. Dumbledore had nearly spilled out everything between her and Draco. Now everyone knew that the two had met more than just once. With her fork, she just pushed her food from side to side. As some students began to leave the Great Hall, to leave for their holidays, Hermione got up and wondered the castle alone. By 9pm she found herself back at the Gryffindor tower. She took in a deep breath and entered.   
  
There sat Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. It was obvious that Ron was still angry and that's why Harry was doing all the talking.  
  
"You would've gotten mad," Hermione stated.  
  
"Can you not trust us anymore?" Ron's eyes narrowed. He was trying so hard not to yell. She saw it in his eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"Not then I couldn't. And I'm not sure about now," with that last phrase, she ran up to her room and sobbed into her pillows.  
  
It was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
okay ppl...i juss gave y'all 4 pages!!! *phew* that was hard work! i'm hoping y'all enjoyed it...and to all my reviewers...whether new or old...don't forget to review...cuz this chapter took awhile to finish...and i put loads of work into it for you ppl! okay...so plz plz plz review...and i'll put up the next chapter after i get more than 110 reviews!! i'm not asking for much guys...you've already given me 103...so try and get it to 110...and if you want it to be a looooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg chapter...you'll give me more than 110!! and i kno y'all will cuz i have the absolutely BEST reviewers in the world! i kno i've told you guys that about a hundred times already...but y'all juss don't kno how much these reviews really mean to me!! *starts crying...holding up an academy statue* i juss wanna thank all my reviewers...there're the ones who have gotten me this far! *sniffs* and to all the little people as well! i luv you all! *mwah*   
lol...that's gonna be my speech one day *sigh* lol...okay back to buisnes...don't forget to REVIEW!! luv y'all!!  
-Baby T 


	17. I'm So Sorry!

A/N: Okay okay...i know that i already put up another chapter...but the story line isn't going anyway...so i'm taking down the 16th chapter...and i'm just ending the story at chapter 15...Tokyobabe2040, i kno i told you that i was going to use the lyrics in future chapters, but i've already started a new story and i think the lyrics would go better with that story line...i'm so sorry everyone...i kno some of you wanted to read more...but i've got a new story coming up soon...and y'all can read it...since you guys are mai faithful readers...i'm going to give you a sneak peek...  
  
the story's takes place during their 7th year, and it's another d/hr romance...it starts off in hermione's home in the muggle world, just before she finds out that she's head girl. it's still summer, and she can't wait to go back to school...for two reasons; first, she wants to see her two best friends harry and ron, and secondly, she wants to get away from her parents fighting. her parents seem to have hit a rough spot in their marriage, and although hermione's father doesn't beat her mother or her, it's obvious that emotionally her mother can't take it anymore. hermione goes back to hogwarts, keeping her parents relationship to herself, and finds out that the one and only draco malfoy is head boy. the two still loath each other and she can't stand even being in the same common room as him. hermione starts to slipping from her normal happy self as she finds out that her parents situation just gets worse and worse. all her emotions and feelings are kept within her...until one night...  
  
well i hope you guys will read it...and enjoy it! i'm sorry again that i stopped with this story...but i didn't see it going anywhere...but don't worry i still luv everyone that reviewed! y'all inspired me so much! thanx! hope to read more reviews from y'all in my upcoming story!! once again, i'm really really sorry!!!   
-Baby T 


End file.
